Homecoming Blushes
by thoroughlymodernJulie
Summary: Georg and Maria have just arrived back home after spending their second anniversary in Vienna together. Blushes, awkwardness, cuteness, a laugh- it's all here in this rendition of that night and the following morning!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

The night air was cool against Maria's bare arms as Georg pulled her hastily towards the back of the grounds. It was early fall, and she was freezing in her blue chiffon, not to mention feeling that she was totally out of place in it. And she felt like she could sleep for a week. Vienna had been tiring.

"Georg, really, what is this all about?" Maria's long legs easily kept up with her husband's quick stride, but she was getting exasperated.

Georg quickly shushed her, nodding towards the gazebo as they neared it. Before she could say anything more, he swept her off her feet and carried her the rest of the way into the glass structure. He set her gently back on her feet, murmured, "Welcome home, Maria," then began to kiss her with all the passion in his body.

Maria was quick to catch on to the idea, and she clutched her husband to her, pressing her slender body up against his, happily exploring his mouth for the umpteenth time that day. She pressed closer, then laughter purred in her throat.

Stroking Maria's very attractive nose, he whispered, kissing her softly now, "What's suddenly so funny?"

Maria ran her hands through her husband's hair, nuzzling his face. "Nothing overly important. It's just that there seems to be a little something in the way when I want to hold you closer to me." She took her husband's hand and placed it on her stomach. "He's started kicking, Georg. Can you feel it?" Maria's eyes were sparkling as she looked into Georg's eyes. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck, then the couple drew into a loving embrace, kissing with all the love and passion they could possibly muster.

Quietly, Georg commented, "I remember the last time we kissed so hungrily in here."

"Mmm?" Maria was nuzzling his neck now, savouring the closeness they shared.

"Yes. I remember wishing with all my being that I could just hold you and love you and never let the bliss end- I wouldn't have minded making love to you right then. You're such a beautiful creature, Maria."

Laughing and blushing ever so slightly, Maria answered, "I'd let you make love to me right now, but I'm freezing cold, and a warm feather bed is much more appealing to me at this moment. With my husband at my side. And our children down the hall. Wouldn't you agree?"

Georg looked into her eyes- those stunning blue oceans- and nodded. "Yes, my love. Home." He couldn't resist adding after a moment of thought, though, "I do love when I can make you blush."

Maria gave him a look, giggling. "At least it's not very often."

* * *

Maria opened her eyes, stretching her arms above her head. She rolled over to look at her husband, whom she found lying quietly next to her, eyes open, smile on his face. She grinned at him and gave him a kiss, savouring his taste once again. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Maria. Did you sleep as well as I did?" Georg surveyed his wife as she stretched some more, yawning. She reached over to grab her dressing gown from the floor beside her, then her head snapped up when the door banged open and Gretl came running in. The little girl immediately flew into her mother's arms, hugging her tight, then she jumped up onto the bed and playfully tackled her father. Maria could barely suppress a fit of giggles when her husband wildly grasped for the blankets, then nearly yelped when Gretl kicked him accidently.

"Mother, Father, we missed you so much!"

Maria could see Georg was struggling to say something without growling at his daughter from exasperation, so she intervened. "Sweetheart, go tell all your brothers and sisters to meet us in the kitchen for breakfast. We've got so much to tell you all!" She was hoping the girl would skedaddle so she could get some clothes on.

Gretl nodded importantly, then flew back out of their bedroom door, not bothering to shut it behind her. Maria stood up, chuckling as she slipped her night gown on and pulled her dressing gown around her shoulders. Eying her husband, she said mischeivously, "This is the last time we leave our bedroom door unlocked when we don't want visitors so early in the morning."

Dragging himself out of bed, Georg nodded, smiling weakly at her. "I'll say." His heart was still in his throat from the fright of his daughter's surprise.

Maria chuckled again and ran her hand through her hair, yawning as she headed for the stairs. Before she knew it, she had Marta clinging to her side, welcoming her home happily.Maria knelt down to her daughter's level and gave her a quick kiss. "I missed you pet." Hugging the girl, she asked, "Did you have fun with Uncle Max this week?"

Marta nodded, eyes shining. Then something flickered across her young face. Eyebrows knit together, she said, "Mother, Louisa told me that babies kick when they're inside your tummy." She bit her lip. "Does it hurt? I don't want the baby to hurt you." She hugged her mother tight around the neck again.

Rubbing her daughter's back reassuringly, Maria smiled and explained, "Louisa's right, babies do kick, and I can feel this baby kicking me right now. You can feel it too."

Marta's eyes lit up as she placed her hand on her mother's stomach, guided by Maria, aglow with the wonder of the little miracle. She excitedly exclaimed, "I felt it! He kicked. It was such a small kick."

Maria laughed and nodded. "The baby isn't very big right now, but big enough to drive me crazy at night time!"

Marta grinned again, then took her mother's hand as they began down the steps again. The nine year-old asked one more thing. "Mother, how does the baby get inside your tummy?"

Maria's mind reeled quickly, but she couldn't come up with a suitable answer. She led her daughter into the dining room, sat down in a chair, and settled Marta momentarily on her lap. "Can you ask me again when you're a little older- perhaps in a year or two? You would be able to understand it much better."

Marta seemed a little reluctant. "Are you sure?"

Maria nodded. "Positive, munchkin."

Marta grinned at Maria's pet name for her, then said, "I guess that's okay."

Maria inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't say she wasn't expecting the question to come up, but she still found herself unable to answer it properly to a nine year-old. Biding time for now was the best route Maria could think to take.

* * *

Ende


End file.
